Primer beso
by ahirusanlove
Summary: El primer beso de Sakura, Akira y Megumi ¿será igual de especial que el de Hikari?
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de cabellos rosados caminaba pensativa por la ciudad, se acerba el día de su cumpleaños y su padre estaba preparando una fiesta, quería invitar a todos los del S.A pero no quería que Jun le llevara un regalo, lo único que quería de el era...un beso, si, su primer beso, pero sabia que Jun no aceptaría porque: 1. era muy tímido y 2. tenia miedo de su otro yo, de cualquier manera no podía ocultarle lo de la fiesta, de repente lo diviso a lo lejos, caminando con su hermana y con su amigo

-¡Jun!-grito animada de verlo

-Sakura-el joven pensó en correr por unos momentos pero después suspiro, sabia que esa acción podía herir los sentimientos de la joven

-Jun vayamos a algún lado

-Es que yo..-miro a su hermana y amigo

-Por nosotros no te preocupes, te esperaremos en casa

-"Diviértanse"-escribió Megumi en su pizarra

Ambos caminaron en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Sakura

-Jun...pronto sera mi cumpleaños

-¿De verdad? no lo sabia-su mente comenzó a trabajar pensando en un regalo

-Si, mi padre realizara una fiesta el sábado, quisiera que tu y todos los del S.A estén presentes

-Esta bien-Sakura suspiro-¿Sucede algo?

-No. entonces te veré el sábado-sonrió y se alejo del joven, quien la miro desconcertado

Al día siguiente, en la escuela...

-¡Buenos días!-exclamo alegre Hikari al llegar

-¡Buenos días!-contestaron los demás al unisono, Akira servia el te, Tadashi comía a mas no poder, los hermanos y Ryu hablaban animadamente y Takishima leía tranquilamente, aunque en cuanto la vio dejo de concentrarse en el libro

-Ahora que están todos-hablo Jun-Sakura quiere que vayamos a su fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado

-¡Ahi estare!-dijo Hikari con su característico entusiasmo

-En ese caso yo también-agrego serenamente Takishima

-Nosotros también ¿verdad Tadashi?-pero el castaño no le hacia caso pues estaba muy concentrado comiendo unos pastelillos, Akira sin pensarlo le dio un golpe

-Nosotros vamos contigo

-"Si"

De regreso a su casa, Jun y Megumi caminaron sin Ryu, pues este había dicho que iría a comprar el regalo de Sakura

-"¿Ya sabes que le regalaras?"

-No, he pensado en ello desde ayer pero...hay tantas cosas que podrían gustarle-en ese momento pasaron delante de una joyería, Megumi se detuvo

-"que bonito"-Jun comenzó a mirar las joyas, algo en especial llamo su atención

-Acompáñame Megumi, ya se que le voy a regalar-entraron a la joyería y poco después Jun salio con una pequeña cajita

-"Es muy lindo, aunque yo se algo que le gustaría mas"

-¿que?-Megumi escribió una simple palabra que provoco un sonrojo en su hermano-n...no...no po...dria

-"¿Porque?"

-Es...difícil para mi, ademas...no quisiera arruinar su fiesta-agacho la mirada, Megumi solo suspiro resignada

Finalmente llego el dia de la fiesta, todo estaba decorado de manera esplendida, había muchas personas conversando animadamente, todos la felicitaban y ella respondía con una amable sonrisa, aunque estaba preocupada pues nadie del S.A había llegado, en un momento pudo distinguirlos entre la multitud, camino hacia ellos con emoción, cada uno le entrego un regalo, y llego el turno de Jun.

-Eto..feliz cumpleaños-extendió una pequeña bolsa y ella la tomo, ambos estaban sonrojados, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta los demás se habían ido

-¿Quieres ir al jardín? mi padre puso una fuente y ¡es hermosa!-exclamo animada

-Si-los dos salieron y permanecieron un rato en silencio, Jun se debatía internamente

flash back

-"Yo se algo que le gustaría mas"

-¿Que?

-"Un beso"

-N...no...no po..dria

fin flash back

-¡Wow! ¡que bonito!-la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer ya había abierto su regalo: era un anillo con un pequeño rubí-gracias Jun-dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-eh...Sakura-sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmín

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...no quisiera arruinar tu fiesta

-¿Porque lo harías?-el joven cerró los ojos y se acerco a sus labios, ella tambien cerró los suyos y espero-¿Jun?-abrió un ojo al notar que no sucedía nada

-Te quiero Sakura-y por fin, lo que tanto había esperado Sakura desde que comenzó a soñar con su príncipe,sucedió, su primer beso, era tan cálido y la hacía sentir un sin fin de mariposas, sin duda era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo haber recibido, se sentía como en un sueño. El por su parte, se debatía internamente por no dejar salir a su otro yo, era difícil pero la tierna sensación de los labios de Sakura le basto para hacer a un lado ese molesto Jun

Por fin se separaron, ambos sonrojados

-¿Jun?

-Soy yo-sonrió con dulzura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, temía tener que correr por su hermana para evitar que enamorara a todas las chicas de la fiesta y ella muriera de celos, se abalanzo a abrazarlo

-Gracias, fue el mejor regalo de todos


	2. Chapter 2

-Tadashi ¿No quieres comer?-preguntó sorprendida Akira-¿Tadashi? ¡Oye! ¡Tadashi!-molesta le propino un golpe en la cabeza haciendo al joven reaccionar

-Ouch Akira ¿Porqué me pegas?

-Te ha estado hablando y no le haces caso-dijo Jun

-Lo siento-se sobo la cabeza y miró los pastelillos-Es solo que no tengo hambre

-¿Estas bien?-Akira tocó su frente y para su sorpresa el joven se sonrojó y se apartó con rapidez, notablemente nervioso

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir-salió corriendo del salón pasando al lado de Hikari y Kei

-¿Ese era Tadashi?-preguntó la joven #2 del S.A

-"Si"-escribió Megumi en su libreta

-¿Por qué salió corriendo de ese modo?

-Al parecer no se siente bien-dijo Ryu mientras veía a Akira, la cual tenía la mirada gacha.

En la tarde...

-¿Qué sucede con Tadashi?-preguntó Hikari

-Bueno, es que ayer...

flash back

-Akira ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-la joven puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada nerviosa de su novio

-Teniendo en cuenta que hemos ido a muchas tiendas de comida, ya era hora de que recordaras que yo también opino

-Lo siento, es que quería que vieras todas mis tiendas favoritas

-Esta bien-suspiró-Vayamos a ese lugar-dijo con una sonrisa y el joven entendió inmediatamente, comenzaba a anochecer y sin duda ese era el lugar favorito de ambos

1 hora después...

Ambos miraban la ciudad con el mismo brillo que cuando niños, Tadashi no pudo resistir el voltear a verla y tal y como esperaba, ella estaba sonriendo

-Akira...

-¿Eh?-el joven comenzó a acercarse lentamente y ella cerró los ojos, esperando...pero nada sucedió, así que los abrió nuevamente, Tadashi se había apartado y parecía sorprendido por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar-¿Tadashi?-lo llamó un poco sonrojada y el castaño la miro nervioso

-Eh...creo que ya debemos irnos

En casa de Akira...

-Tadashi, sobre lo que paso...

-Jeje, olvida eso, nos vemos-subió a su moto sin decir nada más

fin flash back

-Supongo que no quiere besarme, tendrá miedo de que lo golpee o algo así

-¿Porqué no hablas con él? Siempre se solucionan las cosas así

-Gracias, lo intentaré Hikari

Ring ring

-Ah es Kei Te importa si...?

-Adelante-sonrió, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las interrupciones del más serio del S.A

-Akira yo...había olvidado que quede con Kei y...

-No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante-sonrió y su amiga se despidió con un gesto de la mano

Mientras tanto...

-Akira...-un joven de cabellera castaña estaba recostado en su habitación, mirando el techo con gesto ausente, se sentía extraño, no podía negar que sus sentimientos por Akira, estos eran cada vez mas fuertes, desde niños, no hacían más que crecer y crecer, pero recientemente lo hacían de un modo acelerado, pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, en todos sus momentos juntos y en el futuro a su lado; pero sobre todo, tenía un fuerte deseo por besarla...¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Simple, tenía miedo de su reacción, anteriormente la joven había malinterpretado su comportamiento, y no quería que ahora pensará que deseaba aprovecharse de ella, tampoco podía darle un beso solo por impulso, no, tenía que ser algo especial, algo que ella siempre recordara, sin pensarlo más, hizo unas cuantas llamadas y salió apresuradamente

En el parque...

-Vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí

-Yahiro...

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te dejo tu tonto novio?

-No es eso-el joven había sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo así que no le vio lo malo en contarle lo sucedido

-Así que es eso, si quieres puedes practicar conmigo tus besos-comentó burlón y se acerco a ella sin notar que dos personas veían la escena a lo lejos

-No seas tonto Yahiro-lo apartó de un manotazo y el joven comenzó a reír, su risa fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cara

-Aléjate de Akira

-¿Tadashi?-el joven no dijo nada y la tomó del brazo-¡Oye Tadashi! ¿Qué te pasa?-continuaron caminando hasta llegar a aquel lugar tan conocido para ambos, solo que ahora había una mesa en el centro, con la cena servida y un ramo de rosas en una silla-Tu...¿Tu hiciste eso?

-Quería disculparme-aquel gesto serio impropio de el, volvía a aparecer en su cara

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que te enojas y me golpeas yo se que eres una chica tímida y dulce, yo...te quiero y deseo estar siempre a tu lado, protegerte y hacerte sonreír, pero...últimamente experimentó sensaciones e impulsos que ni yo mismo conocía, los celos (no soporté que Yahiro se acerque a ti), inseguridad de perderte por alguna tontería mía y sobre todo...tengo un fuerte impulso por besarte-colocó una mano en su mejilla mientras la veía fijamente, evaluando su reacción, la joven estaba pasmada, no sabía como reaccionar

-Tadashi...-el joven se acercó lentamente, pero ella no se apartó, solo cerró los ojos, esperando...y esta vez sucedió, fue un momento en el que el tiempo dejo de tener sentido, solo sentían sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, aquel simple gesto lograba intensificar sus sentimientos, finalmente se separaron, ambos sonrojados.

-Eh...la cena se enfría-miraba a todos lados menos a la joven

-Si...cenemos-mientras comían, se miraban constantemente, pero cuando sus miradas chocaban, volteaban hacia otro lado, aún nerviosos

Días después...

-¡Oye tú!-señalo Yahiro a Tadashi-¿Se podría saber por que me golpeaste la otra vez?

-Lo siento-le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

-Al menos veo que ya se reconciliaron-señalo sus manos juntas-Y dime Akira ¿Al menos besa bien?

-¿Qué...estas diciendo?-exclamó sonrojada

-A mi también me gustaría saber eso-agregó Tadashi, la joven soltó su mano, cerro sus manos en puños y le propino un golpe a cada uno


	3. Chapter 3

Miró su teléfono, por fin tenía un mensaje:

Quiero verte hoy en la tarde ¿Puedes?

Claro. ¿Dónde siempre nos encontramos?

Si

Sonrío, aunque lo veía con frecuencia cada vez lo extrañaba un poco más.

-¿Sucede algo Megumi?-preguntó Ryu al verla tan distraída

-"No es nada"-sonrió-"Ryu..."

-¿Qué pasa?

-"No regresaré con ustedes a casa"

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jun un poco desilusionado, últimamente no podían convivir los tres juntos aparte del S.A

-Déjala Jun, ya sabes con quien va a ir-la joven se ruborizó levemente

-No es justo

-"Tu saliste ayer con Sakura-chan"

-Esta bien-desvió la mirada apenado

En la tarde...

-"He llegado antes"-pensó y en ese momento distinguió al joven, comenzó a acercarse pero en ese momento notó que el estaba con...Akira

-Asi que es eso, si quieres puedes practicar conmigo tus besos

-"¿Qué?"-debía ser un error, había escuchado mal seguramente, sin embargo el joven comenzó a acercarse a su amiga, contuvo la respiración hasta que vio como ella lo apartaba y el reía, nunca reía así con ella, las siguientes escenas fueron confusas, Tadashi llegó y lo golpeo para después irse con Akira. Tomó la pizarra que el le había regalado y se acercó

-Oh, Megumi, al fin llegas...

-"Te merecías ese golpe"-aventó la pizarra y se fue corriendo

-¿Eh? ¡Megumi!-corrió tras ella, ¿Por que había tenido que ver esa escena?, finalmente la alcanzo en el lugar donde la escucho cantar-Dejame explicarte...todo eso, solo fue una broma

-Yo...ya no quiero jugar, siempre perderé, siempre habrá alguien por delante de mi ¿Cierto?-volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban reteniendo las lagrimas

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Esto es solo entre tu y yo

-¡Mientes! Tu la sigues queriendo, nunca te ríes así conmigo, nunca hablas tan naturalmente conmigo, por ella hiciste tantas cosas... Nunca podré ganarle, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, ella siempre estará un lugar por delante de mi.-agacho la mirada, luchando con las lágrimas ¿Porque se daba cuenta hasta ese momento?

-Megumi, creo que nunca te he dicho lo que siento

-Ya lo se

-No, no lo sabes-la tomó por el brazo y la hizo sentarse-Yo era un niño rico pero solitario, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad y de repente apareció una niña alegre que no me buscaba por mi dinero si no porque de verdad quería ser mi amiga, desde ese momento me propuse protegerla, encargarme de que nunca sufriera lo mismo que yo cuando mis amistades me traicionaban, no importaba si me culpaba, solo quería que fuera feliz, el tiempo siguió pasando y todos esos sentimientos siguieron creciendo pero la relación dejo de ser la misma debido a un incidente del pasado, cuando por fin me volvió a hablar me di cuenta de que nunca serían correspondidos mis sentimientos, ella ya quería a alguien más; solo me quedaba seguir cuidándola desde las sombras y un día..-sonrió y la miro a los ojos-Una joven muy extraña me pidió salir con ella-Megumi se ruborizo-Tan solo en la primera "cita" me pareció la chica más linda, tierna y testaruda que pudiera haber conocido, mientras más estaba con ella, menos quería alejarme, en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto más especial que nadie, más que aquella niña de la que me enamoré en la infancia. Megumi tu...logras que sonríe, me enoje o me preocupe en tan solo un instante, contigo no puedo fingir ser alguien frío o interesado, siempre ves como soy en realidad desde el primer día que salimos, y aunque no lo creas me siento nervioso cuando estamos juntos, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo, no deseo que te alejes de mi porque si lo haces...no creo poder reponerme. Akira es una parte importante de mi pasado, quizás es debido a que la conozco desde hace mucho que podemos hablar tan fácilmente, es mi mejor amiga y por eso bromeó con ella, pero, no es ni una décima parte de lo mportante que tu eres para mi, te quiero Megumi, me fascina oírte cantar y el como siempre eres tan amable con todos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada...nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Tu ganaste el juego, te ganaste mi corazón y quizás no sea un gran premio pero es lo que hay

-Yahiro...-el rubor en sus mejillas crecía cada vez más, no sabía como contestar a lo que acababa de oír, a pesar de que podía interpretar en varias ocasiones los sentimientos del joven, pocas veces el los expresaba con tanta claridad, en un impulso tomo la cara del joven entre sus manos y lo beso, quería asegurarse de que todo era verdad, que no era un producto de su imaginación y en efecto, no lo era, aquella sensación no podía ser parte de su imaginación, se apartaron lentamente, Yahiro sonreía

-Estaba pensando hacer lo mismo, pero me ganaste-le dio otro beso rápido y la abrazo-Nunca vuelvas a pensar que hay alguien por encima de ti

-Esta bien

Minutos más tarde

-¿Puedes cantar?

-¡Si!-exclamó entusiasmada y se preparo

-Es..espera solo déjame bajar...-demasiado tarde, Megumi había comenzado con su "canto", cuando por fin término, los ojos de Yahiro eran espirales y se tambaleaba

-¡Lo siento!

-No importa-dijo un poco mejor-Ten, debo admitir que si dolió ese golpe-le entregó su pizarra y le guiñó un ojo

-"Lo que aún no le he dicho, es que yo no soy la ganadora, es un empate, pues el también ganó mi corazón"-pensó para si misma mientras se iban tomados de la mano


End file.
